User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus vs Marimo:the captain and vice-captain.
Since the begining of ther war,me and my nakama Zoro-san(aka marimo) always wanted to train in a fight.So here it is:now we just need you to rate The turns,so we can see who wins(This will not affect crew ranking XD) turn 1:Magnus:i want to see your true power.Dont hold back!let's go! Nitoruy Iai-Rashomon(btw magnus has met the SH in the grand line and befriended them and learned many zoro techniques) (does Rashomon-you know the move) turn 2:Marimo: #inside his mind# Kenbushoku haki!!! Avoids the attack pulling 3 of his 8 swords one in mouth and 2 in hands Lion's Roar(explain the technique tell in my mind a oni giri with a different state but leaves 3 cuts) Turn 3:Magnus:Huh!3 ones the first draw?you really are serious!(Defends against the 3 swords).now let’s see you!(buffs up his arm muscles by comanding them to).Nitoruy tensai:Walk By!(does a yahasu giri style attack,passed by the opponent when have already cut them and reflods the katanas while walking by you) turn 4:Marimo:nice captain but be carefull i have the control of Chika Chika no mi(puts a lot of energy in feets jumps high and avoid the attack draws 2 more swords and atk with SKY TOWER!(fall down on the opponent with all swords to stab him with the swords piercing power imcreased by my DF)) Turn 5:Magnus:No way im getting hit!(thinks up all posibilities aof attacks and battle plansin mere seconds) ok! (puts a telekinitic wave in the katanas)Nitoruy!Sky Cross!(creates a flying slash with the power of 3 times a 72 pound cannon in a X shape that clashes with you) Turn 6:Marimo:(got hit directly and falling down) Nice captain but again u understimade the power of my devil fruit(get up with no injuries) i used the energy to make the place where your technique hits more powerfull than steel!(funny scene) Honou yarou Bakayaro dont understimate me!!!!(draws 2 more swords so 7 swords and attack with DEATH WHEEL! spining with all swords very fast towards u each 1 in a different direction)( like bee in the video)( the swords now being powered with the DF and Busoshoku haki as well so it cut everything comes the blades way) Turn 7:magnus:(uses kenbushoku haki and a loigc pattern to figure out where swords will land)Tensai-fasten up!(uses brain commandto make body lighter,but muscles stronger)Ill follow your lead!(starts spinning around with Marimo,clashing with all the blades,but getting hit sometimes)Now to counter!(smirks)Nitoruy!Tatsumaki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turn 8:Marimo:(empowerers his body with the DF and takes the hit with little injuries(cause tatsumaki damages my whole body and the DF can improve a small portion into invicinble when used on whole body i still get hurt)and fall down) Oi yarou that hurt i time its time to get serious and show u why im called Demon Swordsman (draws all swords) DEMON'S SCREAM!! turn 9:Magnus:(starts Moving fowrward too)Brain Comand!(buffs up speed and strength,and starts running at almost Soru speed)Nitoruy!Oni giri!!!(then emidietly after the hit takes effect like 1/100000 second later)Giri no Oni!(does the exact opposite of Oni giri,refolds the arms into Oni giri posisition) Turn 10:Marimo:Ow shit thats bad!(puts energy in feet and jump high(funny part) hitting my head in a tree bleeding and goes unconsious for a second) DAM THAT HURT BAKAYAROUUUUU!!! Sry captain but i think ill have to get serious or i might even die against u so its time to use the nickname i was given(Cocentrates and puts equal energy in whole body(so additional strenght cutting power speed and resistence)Its the for the demon to show what he knows to do best Demon's Song(Shishi sonson with 8 swords)ONI SONSON! Turn11:magnus:hah!now this is what i want to see!!!!!!your full potential!!!!!ill take you on again!Nitoruy!Nizen Sekai!(but as he streches to finish the move)Brain command!(buffs up qwhole body,uses bosushoku on blades,and ans combines a fluying cut with sekai) turn 12:Marimo (got a little cut on chest and jump high with DF ability)Hmmm finally the demon awakened(gain a demon aura)its time to end this rly soon dont u think captain?Demon's Fire Wings(jumps high in the air and fall down on opponent with all swords looking like little flame wings,ignites the target after cut) turn 13:Magnis:(seathes swords)*inhales and exhales*Ittoruy Tensai! Iai!:Cut of the Rain!*does a upward drwing techiniuque that starts flying with a red energywave atround it that reaches up to the point eye cant see )*with a power over 10 time 300 pound cannon Here in turn 14,our Ricizubi took the lead and showed us how pros fight.So we’ll just say that Marimo get’s an 8 this turn.Now the attack missed and the two characters are standing face to face. turn 15 Mag:ok then ill go all out two! behold! the power humanity's brain can atain!BRAIN!*Puts his hand high*STORM!(Suddenly,everything is twisting and becoming all-sanjieybrow like) Marimo:What are you doing Captain?Kono yaoro bakayaro!i cant see anything straith xept for you! Magnus:Dont worry....it's not permanent.im just starting to unleash the beast within the human mind..............See now im just toying with you mind via telepathy.........MIND ILLUSION! turn 16 Marimo:this is bad am i really that weak i cant defeat him?i never was so dominated in a fight(remembers when he went all out on marines getting hit by 2 laser beasm from kizaru and stabbed by aokiji ice sabre)but theres no way this guy is as strong as them i gotta do something and soon or i may looseWell captain i dont need to see more my target is enough *breaths in and out* Marimo: Captain u know my dream ill achieve it by all means Magnus:What are u going to do marimo Marimo:DEFEAT U!!!energy in whole body more than usualThis will affect my body but lets do it! Demon's Roar(spins very fast and cuts in all directions) Magnus:Hehe no problem (blocks all attacks but still take a lot of damage from them) turn 17 Magnus!:Fantasia Swicth!*The circles stop spinning,but suddenly,the whole sky goes black.Thunder strikes from all directions* Marimo:the other one was better! I just dont see the sky now!And i know that the thunders arent real.Everything is just...an illusion. Magnus:are you sure*does a flyuing cut that runs faster than soru and hits him dead on* Marimo:huh?it dint hurt at all Magnus:it's cause i messed up you mind,making you see the slash.It never happedned Marimo:So i just have to cut in all directions to beat you in this Fantasy Magnus:Pretty much turn 18 Marimo:around faster and faster until creates a tornado that cuts in all directions hitting magnus a lot of time but always just a image of him thats just in my mind Magnus:U should just give up already my Mind trap is just too much for u to take sry but is o... nope! Magnusa big cut on his chest Marimo:How much do u think this will work with me a?Speaking is a big mistake it made me find your location BAKAYAROUUU over both fall on the ground Magnus:Well marimo is time to end this LETS USE OUR MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUES Marimo:Well its time for thisaura appears againenergy in whole body and use busoshoku haki turn 19 Magnus:I'll Make you undersand the power of the human mind!!!!NOW! THE ULTIMATE ILLUSION!!!!!!!MUGENTORUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sky gets filed up by an infinite number of swords(my two katanas)Can you figure out if they are real or not? turn 20 Marimo:Im not worried i have my energy in whole body so i wont die but i cant say the same thing about u captain Marimo:ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE:STAG LIKE A BEEwith incredible speed at opponent and pierce him with all swords at the same time Magnus:stabbed with all swords and falls downTime to end This!!!! Marimo:Shit your better than i though i cant move my body anymore so your technique will probably kill me sry captain i couldnt offer u a better fight*smiles* Magnus:*coughing blood* MUGENTORUY!!!!!! SKY FALLDOWN!!! Marimo:hit by the true swords but still standing full of blood. Both stand face to face then both fall down and goes unconscious FIGHT OVER! *THT,NWW and BLS start claping* So that’s the power of our Captain and vice captain huh? Magnus:*offers a fistbump to Marimo: Marimo*fistbumps* [[Category:Blog posts]